Cambio de Sexo
by Shine Over Babylon
Summary: Kakashi se adentra en los misterios del Sexy no Jutsu. Quiza demasiado. Sasuke se pregunta porqué tiene él que hacerse cargo y Gai ha secuestrado a Naruto. Sera por siempre irreversible?  CRACK  -Remake- KakaSasu, KakaIru y SasuNaru.


CambiodeSexo  
><em>Ver. 2.0<em>

Capitulo 1  
><span>Atorado<span>

Se escondió arriba de un árbol; estaba anocheciendo, pero aun así podía ver todo claramente. Tenía que saber el secreto de aquella técnica, la tan afamada técnica que había derrotado al Tercer Hokage alguna vez; acumulo toda su paciencia, viendo aquella pelea seguir su rumbo. Naruto y Sasuke estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas, era precisamente por eso que pensaba que el rubio usaría ese tipo de técnica en una batalla de tanta seriedad... además...

_-FLASHBACK-_

"Sasuke," se dirigió Kakashi a su alumno, mientras Naruto y Sakura se les adelantaban, "hay un favor que necesito pedirte."

El muchacho escucho con atención, pero sin mirarlo directamente.

"Existe una técnica que fue capaz de derrotar al tercer Hokage," comenzó con gravedad, "no me parecería tan fuera de lo normal si no hubiese sido Naruto quien la invento."

Sasuke se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creer aquello, era absurdo. Ni siquiera el, Sasuke Uchiha, había logrado algo semejante. Sintió que debía conocer aquel jutsu, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

"Ambos sabemos que si él tiene una técnica así de poderosa, alguna vez se le va a salir de control. Así que lo que quiero que hagas es..."

"¿Que lo obligue a utilizarla y la copie con el Sharingan?" adivino el Uchiha.

"¡Exacto!" Kakashi le acaricio la cabeza riendo, "¡Bueno, no esperaba menos de un chico tan listo como tu, Sasuke!" había un dejo de sarcasmo, tal vez burla, en esta ultima aclaración. "Bueno, supongo que sabrás qué hacer."

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

Desde antes del inicio del combate Sasuke había planeado una estrategia. Era bastante sencillo, en realidad- sacarle el jutsu a Naruto a golpes. Le daría tan duro y tan constantemente que tendría que usar su mejor técnica para no acabar en una cama de hospital. Como todos sabemos, generalmente Sasuke no es tan violento, ni siquiera con Naruto; pero había herido su orgullo el saber que el rubio tenia una técnica superespecialawesome y el no.

"¿Que pasa, Naruto?" le dijo desafiante. "¿Por que no usas la técnica con la que derrotaste al Hokage. ¿Todo lo que oí fue mentira, o acaso ya se te olvido? Con lo idiota que eres."

Naruto sonrío.

"Claro que no, Sasuke-teme, pero probablemente es algo que ni siquiera tu podrás soportar" dijo engreídamente, mientras lo señalaba con el índice izquierdo. "¡Pero tendrás el honor de verla una sola vez antes de que te parta la cara!"

El rubio hizo una pose de transformación, y Sasuke observo cada movimiento con su Sharingan, al igual que Kakashi desde lo alto del árbol.

"¡Sexy no Jutsu!" se escucho un puff, y una nube de humo gris cubrió a Naruto por unos instantes. Cuando se despejo este obstáculo, los Sharingan de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par al ver a una exuberante rubia frente a él, ostentando los primeros pechos que había visto en su vida.

"E-e-e-e..." tartamudeó, saliéndose de personaje. Finalmente volvió en si, se sonrojó, aparto la vida y dijo con furia: "¿Esa es la técnica que derroto al Hokage? ¡Idiota!"

"¡Fuiste tu el que insistió en que te la mostrara!" dijo la chica sensualmente mientras se le acercaba, moviendo las caderas y otros atributos.

Y justo en ese momento, escucharon un sonido venir de atrás de los arbustos, como si alguien hubiera caído de un lugar muy alto. Los chicos dejaron su pelea un momento ante la amenaza de un nuevo enemigo, y luego de que Naruto deshiciera su jutsu, se acercaron con cuidado al lugar.

"¿No es ese...?" ya había oscurecido, y les resultaba un poco difícil distinguir algo entre tanta hierba. Sin embargo, el rubio hubiera distinguido la silueta de su maestro en cualquier lado. "¿Kakashi-sensei...?

Tendido en el suelo como esta, la nariz le sangraba a chorros através de su mascara ninja; así duro un rato, hasta que se percato de la presencia de sus dos alumnos y se puso de pie lo más rápido posible.

"¡Ejem!" tosió con seriedad, para luego darle un buen golpe a Naruto en la cabeza. "¿QUE CLASE DE TECNICA ES ESA, ESTUPIDO?- demando saber, perdiendo la compostura calmada y genial que lo caracterizaba. "Ni se te ocurra volver a usar algo tan inútil como eso."

"¡Pero Kakashi-sensei!" reprocho Naruto, "¡Es una buena técnica¡ Tu lo viste, estabas ahí tirado y-!"Kakashi nuevamente lo golpeo directo en la cabeza, esta vez dejándolo caer inconciente.

"Baka" dijo, "pensé que se trataba de algo más peligroso, pero transformarse así..." luego se detuvo a pensar. No pudo evitar preguntarse que se sentiría tener pechos y... "aunque quizá pueda usarla un día de estos... mmm..." meneo la cabeza en desaprobación. "Quien soy, Jiraiya?" esto último lo dijo en voz alta, a lo que Sasuke se le quedo viendo con expresión de duda. "No es nada, Sasuke, vámonos ya a casa." Uchiha asintió, mientras el profesor arrastraba a su alumno desmayado por las ropas.

Al pasar frente a Ichiraku, automáticamente Naruto despertó (debido al olor) y se sentó a pedir como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¡Eh, Kakashi-sensei!" le grito a su profesor al ver que se alejaba. "¡Le gane al idiota de Sasuke así que cómprame algo!" pero el hombre paso de largo sin siquiera voltear a verlo. "¡Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos. No podía dormir ni un poco... tenia una inquietud. Sabia exactamente de qué se trataba, pero no pensaba admitirlo con tanta facilidad. Quiso volver a dormir, pero al no lograrlo decidió hacer lo que tenia en mente para poder descansar. Así que se puso de pie, hizo la pose de transformación y...<p>

"¡Sexy no Jutsu!"

* * *

><p>Era un hecho común que Kakashi Hatake llegaba tarde todos los días. Sus alumnos lo sabían de sobra, ¡pero ese día era el colmo! No habría algún sindicato de maestros ninja al que lo pudieran reportar? Habían pasado tres horas y ni sus luces; los tres integrantes del equipo 7 estaban ya de mal humor, y solo para matar el tiempo, Sasuke y Naruto empezaron a debatir sobre la utilidad del Sexy no Jutsu.<p>

"¡Claro que es útil!" reprochaba el rubio, "¡Debiste ver como se debilito el Tercero al perder tanta sangre!"

"¿Y a quién diablos le importa si derroto a ese viejo? ¡Jamás podrás ganarme con una técnica tan patética!"

"¿Alguien dijo que la necesito para ganarte?"

"Chicos..."

"¡Que técnica más estupida! ¡Ningún hombre que se aprecie de serlo caería en ella!"

"Oigan..." Sakura ya llevaba rato tratando de calmarlos y comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

"¡Ah! ¿En serio? Por que si no nos hubiera interrumpido Kakashi-sensei ayer, seguramente tu hubieras-"

"¡ESCUCHENME, MALDITA SEA!"

Los dos gennin se callaron.

"Para empezar, ¿qué demonios es el Sexy no Jutsu?"

"Es una técnica estupida que invento este imbecil" Sasuke señalo a Naruto.

"¿A quién llamas imbecil?"

"¿Ves algún otro imbecil por aquí?"

"¡Te voy a...!"

"¡SILENCIO LOS DOS, CON UN DEMONIO!"

Volvieron a callarse.

"Si Sakura-chan quiere saber cuál es el Sexy no Jutsu," comenzó Naruto, "seria bueno mostrárselo." Aquel era el momento adecuado, o al menos a su parecer, para demostrarle a Sakura que el también era un ninja poderoso. Por supuesto que no contaba con que mostrarle una chica desnuda a otra podía mas ofenderla que impresionarla.

"¿En verdad no tienes idea de qué se trata con solo oír el nombre?" pregunto Sasuke. Ella negó con la cabeza. Tenía varias ideas en la mente, pero dudaba que se tratara de alguna de esas.

"¡Bien! ¡Entonces que Sakura-chan decida si sirve o no en un combate!"

Naruto se puso de pie, hizo la pose de Hengen y dijo...

"¡Sexy no Jutsu!" y apareció la sensual rubia frente a ellos dos. Sasuke se puso la mano en la frente con exasperación, o tal vez cubriéndose lo ojos, mientras a Sakura se le abrían los ojos como platos y su quijada casi tocaba el suelo. "¿Y bien?" Ella tardo varios segundos en reaccionar, luego le dio un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza con el puño cerrado.

"¡BAKA! ¿QUE CLASE DE TECNICA DEPRAVADA ES ESA?"

"¡Pero Sakura-chan! Con esto puedo derrotar a Sasuke si me lo propongo!"

"¡Si, claro!" respondió ella sarcásticamente. "¿Qué te hace pensar que Sasuke-kun" volteo a ver al objeto de su devoción con ojos llenos de amor, luego a Naruto con expresión furica, "caería en una técnica tan sucia como esa?"

"Pero Sakura-chan..." tenia que demostrarle que si podía derrotar al Uchiha con eso. "¡Esta bien! ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" y multiplico unas veinte veces a su exuberante version femenina, mientras Sasuke trataba de no voltear... aunque no pudo evitarlo.

Al contrario de lo esperado, su nariz empezó a sangrar. Al principio eran solo unas gotas, después un chorro que le escurría por la barbilla y finalmente, algo mareado, se sentó en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo para que la sangre volviera a donde le pertenecía.

"¡Hehe!" las replicas desaparecieron, así como el Sexy no Jutsu en Naruto. "¡Le he ganado a Sasuke! ¡Wahahaha!" Sakura se acercó al Uchiha; jamás imagino que algo así pudiera sucederle a alguien con su nivel de seriedad... "¡Chupate esa, Sasuke!"

Justo en ese momento, escucharon movimiento detrás de unos arbustos. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, pensando que se trataba de alguien que quería atacarlos... entonces, oyeron una voz nada familiar...

"Eh.. Naruto, ven acá un momento" parecía una voz de mujer, pero no estaban muy seguros; no recordaban haberla oído antes.

"¿Quien eres?" inquirió el rubio.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Te estoy diciendo que vengas!" al oír esto, se percato de el inusual sonido de una voz que se esconde detrás de una mascara; podría haber sido Kakashi-sensei, pero la voz obviamente pertenecía a una mujer. Naruto se avanzo lentamente, para luego ser jalado hacia detrás de unos árboles muy espesos. Y lo que vio lo hizo abrir los ojos como nunca lo había hecho.

"K... ¿KAKASHI-SENSEI?" exclamo, pero la mujer le tapo la boca.

"¡Silencio, idiota!" Se trataba de una chica de tez blanca, un cuerpo muy bien formado y cabello largo y plateado recogido en dos coletas; lamentablemente, el uniforme de jounin no halagaba mucho sus curvas. "¡Si, soy yo!"

Naruto se tranquilizo, pero eso no evito que su boca siguiera arrastrando por el suelo luego de que Kakashi lo soltara.

"P-pero... ¿por que viniste aquí... así? ¿Es algún tipo de examen? Porque como que me esta gustando..."

"Pues..." el jounin no parecía saber por donde empezar. También temía que Sasuke y Sakura se fueran a acercar y lo vieran en esas condiciones, así que al mal paso darle prisa. "Me atore" fue lo único que atino decir.

"¿Te atoraste? ¿Dónde?" pregunto Naruto con incredulidad.

"¡Con tu técnica, idiota!" debido al problema, el sensei estaba de mal humor. Se había sentido así toda la noche y toda la mañana, tratando de destransformarse, pero no hallaba la manera. "¡Dime como demonios me deshago de esto!"

Naruto se rasco la cabeza. Es cierto, había una forma especifica para deshacer aquella transformación, pero Kakashi no había alcanzado a copiarla porque la hemorragia lo dejo prácticamente knocked out.

"¡Ah! Bueno, es muy sencillo, Kakashi-sensei" dijo con despreocupación. "Mira, primero..." iba a comenzar a explicarle, cuando una sombra salio del árbol mas cercano, colgado de una liana y con un grito digno de de un rey mono.

"¡Aaaahaaahahaaa!" y el jounin volador agarro a Naruto por la ropa y se lo llevo a la rama más cercana. Ahí, se detuvo, pero le dio un golpe al genin en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. "¡Wahahaha!" comenzó a reír la siniestra figura, que ahora se volvía más distinguible...

"¿Gai...?"

"¡así es, Kakashi!" afirmo con alegría, "¡soy yo, tu eterno rival!"

"¿Que dijiste?" pregunto desde abajo el otro, "¡es que estas muy arriba y no puedo oírte bien!"

"Kakashi... ¡Aun siendo una mujer me haces quedar mal!- grito mientras unas llamas de fuego aparecían de la nada tras de él; pasado su ya conocido síndrome de "La actitud de Kakashi me molesta y me excita al mismo tiempo" paso a la rama inferior para poder ser escuchado mejor. "¡Sé que eres tu, Kakashi!"

"Si, si, lo que sea, ¡pero devuélveme a mi alumno!"

"¡NO!" exclamo el shinobi, "¡Es el momento de LA VENGANZA!"

"Uh... ¿Venganza de qué? ¡Con un demonio! iYa tráelo aquí o juro que te mataré!" dijo con enfado, comenzando a acumular chakra en su mano para hacer el Chidori.

"¿NO LO RECUERDAS?" Gai parecía algo ofendido. "¿NO RECUERDAS LO DE HACE VEINTE AÑOS?"

"¿Y como diablos voy a acordarme de algo de paso hace tanto tiempo?" y luego dijo por lo bajo, "apenas y recuerdo dónde vivo..."

"Bien, creo que tendré que refrescar tu mala memoria..."

_-FLASHBACK-_

"Era mi cumpleaños numero seis, yo estaba muy feliz. Mis padres me habían organizado una magnifica fiesta, ¡toda la Academia estaba ahí!. Incluido tú, claro. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta la hora de abrir los regalos... mis padres me dieron un lindo borreguito de peluche, me gusto mucho... claro que no podía demostrarlo frente a todos mis compañeros, así que lo trate como un obsequio más. Pero a la hora de abrir el tuyo..."

"¡Veamos, Kakashi-kun! Espero algo excepcional de tu parte" dijo Gai con alegría, mientras había un paquete extremadamente grande. "Debe ser algo genial! ¡Kakashi-kun siempre da obsequios geniales!" comento, recordando lo que le había regalado el albino a sus otros amigos en sus respectivos cumpleaños. Pero a la hora de ver qué se trataba, se quedo inerte.

"¡Todos se rieron de mi cuando vieron la duplica tamaño familiar de Barney el dinosaurio salir de esa caja! Y eso no fue lo peor... ¡LO PEOR FUE CUANDO DESTRUISTE MI BORREGUITO! Luego de reponerme de la vergüenza de que todos supieran que me gustaba Barney, decidiste mostrarle a todos tus maravillosas técnicas ninja, dignas del nivel de un chuunin o un jounin... ¡E incendiaste mi borreguito!"

(Se ve a Kakashi escupiendo fuego directamente al borrego, mientras todos aplauden impresionados y Gai derrama lagrimitas discretas por sus ojos deformes).

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

"¡Y ya es hora de vengar al señor borrego!" exclamo maniáticamente. "¡Me llevare a este niño para que nunca puedas volver a ser un hombre! Wa!" dicho esto, soltó una bomba de humo y desapareció de la vista de Kakashi.

"¡MIERDAAAA! (eco) Mierda... (eco) Mierda... (eco) Mierda..."

**CONTINUARA...**

_- _¿_Qué pasara con Kakashi ahora que se encuentra transformado en mujer?_

_- _¿_Sasuke es en realidad un pervertido oculto como Ebisu?_

_- _¿_Qué hará Gai con Naruto?_

_- _¿_Por que Rock Lee tiene las cejas tan gruesas? _¿_Su mama hizo cosas indebidas con un alpaca?_

_- Y, _¿_por que las piernas de Neji me recuerdan a las patas de un pato...?_

* * *

><p>Hola, bienvenidos al remake de <em>Cambio de Sexo<em>! Con escenas nunca antes vistas (y mejor ortografía...), he decidido reescribir este fic y terminarlo por fin. Me parece increíble que luego de cinco años todavía me ria con estas estupideces.

Y recuerden, la promoción sigue vigente. Si dejan un review, obtendrán una foto de Sasuke en la ducha!

"¿EH? ¿QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO DE HACER ESO?" -Sasuke.

Desde cuando necesito permiso para verte cuando te bañas? Ni que hubiera mucho que ver... Al menos no aquí, que tienes que? Trece años? Por lo menos se te ha desarrollado completamente el pinas?

Aunque, para mi desgracia, sigo babeándole a tu version de 16 años...


End file.
